Ponto de Partida
by Nicka I
Summary: Em tempos aparentemente de paz o mestre do santuário é sequestrado. Será esse o início de uma nova guerra?


**Ponto de Partida**

_Por Nicka I_

_**Capítulo1: Longa Noite**_

Era tarde da noite e Shion caminhava pelo santuário, como sempre, sem sono. O sono lhe abandonara há muito tempo atrás, quando ainda era jovem, devido a isso adquirira o habito de caminhar pela floresta que levava a fonte de Atena todas as noites, a luz do luar passavas pelas brechas entre as folhas das árvores e deixava o local na penumbra tudo o que se ouvia era o som suave do rio que corria ali perto.

Shion mantinha seus pensamentos distantes e não percebeu que era observado. Entre as árvores, duas silhuetas encapuzadas moviam-se rapidamente, acompanhando seus passos.

"Agora!" disse a voz conhecida dentro da cabeça da outra jovem.

A figura de capuz e máscara surgiu diante do desatento Shion.

- Quem é você e o que faz aqui? – sua voz soou imponente enquanto assumia sua postura defensiva.

O capuz encontrou o solo, expondo a armadura dourada.

- Não se preocupe você não irá sentir nada.

A jovem investiu contra ele usando uma espada que encontrou a parede de cristal erguida por Shion.

"Golpeie por baixo" disse a voz em sua cabeça.

Direcionando seu cosmo a jovem atacou o solo, o raio de luz percorreu a terra e atingiu Shion, que foi arremessado contra uma árvore.

O barulho da luta chamou a atenção de guardas que faziam a ronda naquele horário, dividiram-se em dois grupos, um foi para a floresta e outro foi alertar o cavaleiro de ouro responsável pela equipe naquela noite.

Depois de uma série de golpes estranhamente muito precisos Shion encontrava-se um pouco ferido. Ele e sua adversária puderam ouvir o som dos passos rápidos dentro da floresta.

- Acabe com isso logo Lara, ou nós duas acabaremos mortas. – gritou a jovem que até então combatia contra Shion.

Shion olhou para os lados, a procura da terceira pessoa.

- Desculpe... – sussurrou a voz feminina próxima ao seu ouvido, no mesmo momento em que Shion sentiu uma dor aguda em sua cabeça.

Shion, sequer conseguiu virar para ver sua adversária antes de desmaiar.

- QUEM ESTÁ AI? – uma voz masculina ecoou pela floresta.

- Corra, leve-o com você.

- Mas e você Lara?

- Não se preocupe, eu ficarei bem.

A jovem de armadura dourada vestiu rapidamente seu capuz e envolveu Shion com o capuz de sua amiga, pegando-o em seus braços desapareceu rapidamente pela floresta.

Dois homens de armadura dourada surgiram, sendo seguidos por mais três guardas, a jovem mascarada não ofereceu resistência e foi levada sob custódia.

Depois de uma longa caminhada chegaram a um lugar que a jovem identificou como uma espécie de núcleo prisional que com certeza fora erguido a milhares de anos atrás. O local tinha bela arquitetura, com grandes pilares amarelados e portões de ferro com barras finas, porem muito resistentes, sua iluminação ainda era do tempo antigo, feita por tochas nas paredes. Caminhou por um grande corredor, passando por muitas selas vazias até que lhe indicaram a sela onde permaneceria. A pequena sela tinha uma cama modesta com um criado mudo ao lado e uma pequena janela com grades.

- Em pouco tempo virão interrogá-la. – disse o guarda.

- Esperarei ansiosamente. – disse sarcástica.

Depois de vinte minutos, um guarda a retirou de sua sela e levou a uma sala, onde treze homens trajando armaduras douradas a aguardavam.

- Quem é você? – perguntou um jovem de cabelos dourados.

- Faz parte das regras de boas maneiras apresentar-se antes de perguntar o nome da outra pessoa.

- Eu sou Aiolos de sagitário, e a senhorita quem é? – Como braço direito do mestre do santuário, Aiolos era o encarregado de assumir o lugar de mestre em casos de precisão.

- Reservo-me o direito de manter minha identidade em segredo.

- Onde está o mestre do santuário?

- Pela hora, eles ainda não devem ter chego, portanto, não sei informar.

- Nesse caso, reformularei minha pergunta. Para onde o mestre do santuário foi levado?

- Isso eu não posso informar.

- Você não irá responder a nenhuma das minhas perguntas, certo?

- Na verdade, se o senhor for observar, eu respondi a todas elas.

- Tudo bem, nesse caso, deixarei que outro faça perguntas em meu lugar. Câncer converse com ela. – disse Aiolos, se retirando e sendo seguido pelos demais.

- Agora somos só nós dois.

- Tudo bem, meu namorado não é ciumento.

- Que bom, por que costumo deixar hematomas.

- Que coincidência, eu também.

Do lado de fora da sala ouviam-se barulhos de coisas quebrando-se e chocando-se.

- Você acha que isso é mesmo necessário irmão? – perguntou Aiolia.

- É a única forma de deixar ela mais fraca certo Mú?

- Sim, e talvez nem assim eu consiga sondar a mente dela, sem dúvida nunca vi uma mente tão forte, nem mesmo a do mestre possuí tanto poder.

- Então já sabemos como ele perdeu a luta. – disse Kamus.

Após vinte minutos o cavaleiro de câncer saiu da sala.

- Pronto. – disse retornando a sala onde a jovem que por estar amarrada a cadeira, nada pôde fazer para defender-se.

- Agora você quer conversar? – perguntou Aiolos apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa diante da jovem e encarando fixamente sua máscara dourada.

- Podemos conversar sim. Eu posso sugerir um tópico?

- Diga.

- Que tal falarmos sobre como é ser caçado e morto pelo melhor amigo? Desculpe é que essa é uma dúvida que eu tenho sabe? Não é estranho falar com ele agora? Eu acho que só perdoaria ele depois de vê-lo cair morto após receber meu último golpe, aí sim estaríamos quites. Mas qual é sua opinião sobre?

Aiolos apenas fitou a jovem em silêncio enquanto Shura avançava contra ela.

- Segurem-no! – disse o sagitariano.

Antes mesmo que pudesse chegar à jovem, Shura, foi interceptado por Aiolia e Aldebaran.

- Me deixemeu esganar esta desgraçada! – Shura debatia-se contra os amigos.

- Esganar? Porque você não me corta em pedaços pequenos como fez ao seu melhor amigo?

- Já chega! – disse Aiolos.

- Falou o cara que fugiu com um bebê órfão e largou o próprio irmão de sangue para trás.

- O que você entende sobre meus atos? – disse Aiolos enfezado.

- Eu sei que não jogaria meu irmão as cobras nem por uma dúzia de deusas.

- Não fale sobre o que não entende menina! – Kamus veio em socorro do amigo.

- E você quem é para dizer algo? Acha certo o que fez a seu pobre pupilo? Você não respeita nem os mortos! E você nem pense em fazer nada câncer. – disse com tom ameaçador a Mascara da Morte. – sua ficha é maior que este santuário e talvez o Olimpo também.

- Mú, fique com ela. – disse Aiolos, usando o último fio de paciência que existia em seu corpo e retirando-se da sala. – Os demais venham comigo.

Após algum tempo do lado de fora, os ânimos acalmaram-se.

- A principal pergunta não foi feita. – disse Kamus.

- Como ela sabe tanto sobre nós? – disse Aiolos.

- Exatamente. – concordou Kamus.

- Acho que deveríamos fazer uma busca nos arquivos do santuário para ver o que encontramos. – disse Saga.

- Sim, sem dúvida para saber tanto sobre nós e o santuário ela só pode ter saído daqui. – concluiu Afrodite.

- Kamus, Saga, Shaka e Dohko pesquisam os arquivos, enquanto os demais fazem uma busca na floresta atrás de qualquer pista que nos leve ao que aconteceu ou ao paradeiro do mestre. Mas só faremos isso depois que Mú sair da sala, talvez ele consiga algo com ela.

Pouco tempo depois Mú saiu da sala com um semblante calmo como sempre.

- Conseguiu algo? – perguntou Aiolos.

- Nada muito substancial, na verdade apenas seu primeiro nome. Lara.

- Já é um começo. – disse Saga.

- Se eu puder passar mais tempo com ela poderei elaborar um modo de passar pelas barreiras da mente dela.

- Ótimo, faça isso. Os demais podem ir cumprir as missões que lhes destinei. Eu irei para a o décimo terceiro templo fazer o comunicado oficial sobre os acontecimentos para que seja enviado a todos amanhã cedo e depois me junto aos que irão para a floresta. Mú se encarregará da prisioneira integralmente e tem meu consentimento para fazer o que julgar necessário.

Dito isso os grupos separaram-se e foram para seus destinos enquanto Mú encaminhava a prisioneira de volta a sua sela.

**Continua...**


End file.
